Let It Die
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Sequel to Over and Over I Fall For You. Tommy's thoughts on Raven, set to Let it Die by Three Days Grace. Slash. Rated for past experiences and language.


**TITLE: Let It Die**

**CHARACTERS: Tommy Dreamer, mentions of Raven and Beulah**

**PAIRINGS: implied past relationship between Raven/Tommy; one-sided Raven/Tommy; mention of Raven/Beulah storyline**

**NOTES: Song fic involving 'Let it Die' by Three Days Grace. Sequel to 'Over and Over (I Fall For You).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy!**

_**Tommy Dreamer's POV**_

Raven, I can't believe you're back. Summer camp seems so long ago, we were just kids. You're still holding that grudge against me. You've got a lot of nerve coming up to me in the locker room and telling me that 'I never tried.' Never tried what? Never tried to help you during your parents' divorce? Did you ever once think that I may have had other things to do in my own life? Oh, wah! So you think that I didn't care? Or was it that I never tried to give you a relationship? It was one night! We never said that we'd be together forever, or something stupid like that.

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore  
_

We were never destined to be together, Raven. We were twelve years old. Barely old enough to understand the reactions for our decisions. I don't want to hear anymore about summer camp. It's over and we're not together. I can't even be your friend now._  
_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
_

Raven, we were so close at camp. We could tell each other everything. But you can't deal with the fact that I don't care about you anymore. You shouldn't still care about me, either. We're never going to be together again, Raven. Ever.

_  
We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore  
_

I'm tired of you telling people that I wasn't there for you and that I never tried to help you. That's just you whining because I don't love you anymore. Hell, I never did. We weren't made for each other, Raven. I'm tired of all of the shit you keep spreading about me. I want you out of my life. I wish I had never met you. You're stuck in the past and I'm trying to take us to the future._  
_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
_

Now you've got Beulah. What the fuck is that about? I remember her from camp, your best friend. Well, besides me. But why didn't you ever tell me she liked me? I would have gladly become friends with her. She always seemed so sweet, but you never introduced us. I didn't care if she wasn't as attractive as other girls. I wanted to meet her, but you never let me. You make me sick._  
_

_You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
_

I don't get why you keep spreading the lies. You have to still care about me, but why? Why can't you move on? I don't want a relationship with you, or any other man for that matter. I never meant to let our friendship die, but I don't want you to put all this blame on me. You deserve it too.

_  
I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore_

Raven, you have to understand. I don't care about you anymore. I don't care about us. I don't care about camp. I don't care about destiny. You need to let it go and let both of us move on. I'm sick of you and all of your self-righteous bull shit. We don't belong together. I'm straight. I don't want your love; I don't need anything from you. Summer camp was a long time ago. So let it die.


End file.
